Lycaon
} Lycaons } Species Information Origins The Ancient Old World (South America) Ancestors Concealed Status Immortal Powers & Abilities Super Strength Super Speed Immortality Accelerated Healing Lie Detection Werewolf Bite Full Moon Super Agility Heightened Senses Durability Eye Color Aurous Gold Title Children of the Crescent Lycaon is another term coined for the original werewolf whom is classified as the progenitor of the lycanthrope species. The existence of the original werewolf is more primordial than the original congregation of vampires whom were extant a millennium after within the supernatural realm of celestial entities. Humans whom are born with the lycanthrope gene are considered to be descendants of the first lycaon based on the immediate termination that is activated once one eradicates another existence within the realm of life. The lycaon was created and thus born as a feral and verocious celestial entity whom became the enumeration and the correlation of the lunar when as such has stimulated the apex within the secluded oscillation. Correlated to the original vampire within the supernatural spectrum; the lycaon has inhibited and prominent abilities that are far more sovereign than werewolves created after which comprises of numerous ventricles of stimulating desolations. History Within 2 B.C. within the primordial terrains of Kemet, Africa was the origins of the fulminated and indestructible creation of the first lycanthrope. The original lycaon was born to a vagrant woman as an anomaly contracted the balance of nature which wanted to implement the conjectured vindication of surmises that would avoid any impending eradication that occurred within the specific geographic area. As the original witch was not extant until one millennium prior, the spiritual apparition of nature still oscillated and established a corporeal species that would numerate the equivalent of protection and solidified perseverance among cordial benedictions. As the original lycaon became matured within the oscillated realm of the celestial environment and becoming classified as the first of their kind which was based on the numerical ascendancy within the supernatural dominion, the lycaon was uninsured if others that were acclaimed to his correlating aspects and internal lycanthrope attributes could be created. As time endured and progress, the original lycaon learned that others of his imminent and elusive species can be created through mortal individuals born with the inherent werewolf gene which was transferred through gratification and intimate oscillations. However, when the origins of nature learned the solidified accusation that the original lycaon would begin to select a mate in order to create the ascending correlation of impending original lycaons; the balance of nature distributed a viral and ferocious desiccation condition within the primary cardiac nucleus of the original lycaon whom became nostalgic in a stolic and ruminated state of mind which would begin to transcend throughout several contingencies and millennia which comprised of the birth of the original congregation of vampires and the birth of the original corporeal witch. Description As the first primordial lycanthrope of his kind, the original lycaon is considered to be an adamant and reclusive immortal whom has oscillated the essential distinctions of acquiring several variations that comprised of potentiates within the numerical liberation. Based on the subjugation of indentured servitude that was primarily inspired through vigorous elucidations, the original lycaon eradicated several assailants whom tried to acclaim their desolated monarchy over specific individuals whom were unable to fulfill their objectives and sedition but still required obedience and impending interim of liable transgressions. As the most corrupted and oscillated recollection that disdained immortal celestials based upon several ordinances; the original lycaon requested several determinants of gregarious apprehension and horrific distributions provided with inanimate transgressions viewed through impervious simulations. Psychology The psychological state of mind of the original lycaon is considered to be liberated as the distinction of gregarious stimulation which is consisted of feral complexities and boundaries. Derived from the complicated denouements of conflagrated terminals whom are bounded through sufficient account that has reflected the dimension which is transcribed of liberal analogies; the original lycaon has been the elusive source of the conditional liberties which has umpired through transitional stimulations given the amount of horrendous granulations whom could begin to replicate the upcoming desolations of liberal contemplations. Enraged with the intoxicating fulfillment that has been transpired with the horrendous speculation whom could begin to assume that inspirational transgressions will assume the erroneous postulations that are becoming primarily accustom of being enumerated as a lycanthropic resurgence which is inevitable that is resulting in having innate domination upon the impending generation of werewolves whom have never been informed of the original lycaon and their secluded origins. Nature The internal nature of the original lycaon is the most proliferated and ancient consolidation which has become the deterrence that the supernatural realm has been oscillated towards. Given the conceived notion that has been the receptional transgressions whom could never begin to terminate the acquisitions gained with phenomenal interims. Since the naturalistic measures of the original lycaon has been thriving since the origins of their formidable existence, granulated transcriptions has ensured the peseverance limitations that could begin to reflect the liberal orchestrations whom are replicated with the bountiful and nefarious ramifications which are limitless with the conditional anchorage that could alter the incipience of ways formalities within the supernatural realm are observed and replicated within the historical accumulations as the original lycanthrope has ensured the imminent reclusion of formalities and distinction. Powers and Abilities As the first lycanthropic celestials within the supernatural dominion, the powers and abilities of lycaons are the most advanced and by far has the supremacy to any of their imminent descendants and primordial limitations whom are exterior within their consolidated ramification: *'Super Strength:' Lycaons are considerably much stronger than vampires, traditional werewolves and humans. Their strength are capable of breaking necks and spines; and vindicated to break and move heavy objects. Once enough liberation is reclined, their impact can send anyone accumulating. Their strength is also enough to rival that of The Old Ones. Based on the ferocious and invigorating type of lycaons created after their traditional aspect, lycaons grow stronger with age. Also, it has been shown that anger makes lycaons significantly stronger. *'Super Speed:' Lycaons are much faster than vampires, traditional werewolves and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their distances, run miles in rusticated minutes and can easily be rendered to any species of the supernatural realm; despite if their attainable or not. Throughout the pinnacle of their combustion, their reflexes are similarly heightened. *'Super Agility:' Lycaons possess an increasing qualification of superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than vampires, traditional werewolves and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Heightened Senses:' Lycaons have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, vampires and traditional werewolves. *'Accelerated Healing:' The injuries of lycaons can heal rapidly than those of vampires, traditional werewolves and humans. Lycaons can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Super Durability:' Lycaons can obtain excessive trauma than vampires, traditional werewolves and humans without much discomfort or injury. Due to them never being dismembered throughout the concessional season, it implies that their durability may be close to invincibility. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects does not injure an lycaon. *'Immortality:' The act of not aging or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known lycaons including The Old Ones and vampires, lycaons are truly and unconditionally immortal and are unable to be killed by any weapon. *'Telepathy:' An advanced form of mind control that allows lycaons to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Lycaons have demonstrated to mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. *'Mind Compulsion:' Excluding the descendants of the original lycanthrope, lycaons can compel the psychological state of minds of both mortal individuals and traditional werewolves. If occurred; the influenced individual are obligated to fulfill any percolated objective that the lycaon instructs upon them. This specific ability that is endowed within lycaons can be implemented without transfiguring into their lycanthropic form. *'Lie Detection:' Being truly and unconditionally invulnerable, lycaons are eligible to determine if a mortal individual or a traditional werewolf is lying or not. *'Anger:' When a lycaon is strategically oscillated and furious as an innate sentiment of percolated denouement, their internal anger heightens and is exasperated which accumulates their contingent powers and abilities for an extensive amount of time. Given the primordial inclination based on the supplemental liberation; lycaons have an intensified advantage over selected immortal celestials within the supernatural dominion. *'Werewolf Bite:' The injected rumination of a lycaon is vividly and thoroughly lethal to normal vampires and towards the original congregation of immortals (exclusion e.g. Eric). In reference to normal vampires, the infection of the lycaon will be transmitted throughout the anatomy, producing unbearable pain and the vampire substantiated with the incision will have uncontrollable hunger; the vampire will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage and dementia before their eradication has concluded. *'Full Moon:' The internal powers and abilities of a lycaon are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Lycaons can show the color of their eyes when angry, but only for a short amount of time. This strengthens their powers and abilities, allowing them to be able to defend themselves against any impending celestial which cause defamation. *'Shape Shifting:' Lycaons can turn into a wolf under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. However, if a female wolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. Weaknesses Despite being immensely immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, lycaons have some weaknesses that comprises of the following discrepancies: *'Magic:' Lycaons are susceptible to the internal abilities of witchcraft. Based on the infrastructure in reference to the balance of nature, it is indicated that a witch with enough elucidation can eradicate or dangerously affect a being as powerful as an lycaon. Trivia *The original lycanthrope will appear within the fifth season of The Immortal Chronicles. *The balance of nature was primarily responsible for desiccating the original lycanthrope three millenniums prior to the creation of the original congregation of vampires. *Becoming fulminated with the incisors and venom of the lycaon is able to eradicate an Old One. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Characters